<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blake BellaDonalds by resoundingdeluge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392830">Blake BellaDonalds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/resoundingdeluge/pseuds/resoundingdeluge'>resoundingdeluge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Science Fiction, Suspense, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:26:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/resoundingdeluge/pseuds/resoundingdeluge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake goes to McDonalds because she desires a cheeseburger. There are two plot twists. Watch out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blake BellaDonalds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Blake Belladona was hungry and desired a cheeseburger. Her stomach made noises like a malfunctioning church organ being ravaged by a pack of perturbed raccoons. With the force of all the hurricanes, she latched onto Sun's sleeve and began to pull while softly whining.</p>
  <p>"Babe, what's up?" Sun asked with his words, which were English in nature.</p>
  <p>"Desire cheeseburger," Blake replied. "Give cheeseburger. Desire cheeseburger, my body hungers."</p>
  <p>"Well alright, I can't argue with that," Sun replied as he put his hands on his hips.</p>
  <p>Sun realized that his hips felt nice. Sun liked his hips. They were smooth. And naked.</p>
  <p>"We must go to the Donalds," Blake declared as she began to drag Sun along. "It is written in the stars."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" the clerk behind the counter said sweetly. Secretly, the clerk was Ilia. What a twist.</p>
  <p>"Desire cheeborg," Blake stated plainly.</p>
  <p>"Honey, use your big girl words," Sun admonished with a waggle of his finger, toes, tail, ears, and hair.</p>
  <p>"<em>Desire cheeborg</em>," Blake repeated, her ears beginning to smoke. "<em>Demand cheeborg for the prime directive</em>."</p>
  <p>"Oh no!" Sun said. "Blake is secretly a robot!"</p>
  <p>And she was. It was <em>another</em> twist.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>I'm exhausted.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>